Making a
by Sirius Dogstar
Summary: What happens when the gang goes to the tattoo parlor? Find out here!


I am on a roll! Cloud and company this time hear of how the cast members of Lord of the Rings got tattoos, and decide to do the same. But can they all do it? Who will end up in tears and who will walk out a man? Find out!  
  
Making a Mark  
  
By Sirius Dogstar  
  
"Okay. remind me why we are all here again?" Vincent asked the group as they stood in front of the tattoo parlor.  
  
"We are here to get tattooed," Red said swishing his tail.  
  
"If the Lord of the Rings guys get one, so should we!" Yuffie yelled. "Our game was much cooler than their movie!" Cid nodded.  
  
"Damn straight! Gotta add to my collection."  
  
"Oh my gawd! You have a tattoo?" Yuffie asked. Cid smiled.  
  
"Yep!" he said proudly. "But you can't see it Yuffie. adult only." Yuffie groaned, as the others looked to each other.  
  
"Is this going to hurt?" Cloud asked nervously.  
  
"Nope," Red said walking into the place. "It only bleeds for hours." Hearing this Cloud fainted, and had to be carried in by Vincent.  
  
So they were all set, and decided to do theirs one at a time by the same person so they would be identical. FFVII, with the planetary logo. Red's and Barret's took no time at all, so next was Tifa. "Umm. would you guys look away a second?" she asked.  
  
"TIFA!" Aeris exclaimed. Tifa just smiled, as did a very happy tattoo artist. Next was Cait.  
  
"Can't say I have ever tattooed a doll before." the artist said with a confused look on his face. Cait just handed the artist a patch, and had it sewed on. Then was Yuffie.  
  
"This is so cool!" she said. "I will have to show all my pals! This is. OWIE!!!" After clenching up the whole time, she walked out holding her bandage. "I need some materia." she muttered. Next was Vincent.  
  
"Umm. you know we kinda need some skin showing." the artist said. Vincent rolled up the sleeve on his good arm, and everyone was momentarily blinded by the white.  
  
"Damn man you need a tan!" Barret yelled. Next was Cloud. He felt one needle prick, and promptly fainted.  
  
After his was done, it was time for Cid's. "Oh! You're the one who tattooed his."  
  
"NO!" Cid yelled, cutting the man off as his tattoo was done.  
  
"Oh man! Everyone here knows about that!" Cid turned a bright shade of red, and walked out as quick as he could. Last but certainly not least was Aeris. "Would you guys mind walking out a second?" she asked. They did, and so left Aeris to her work.  
  
"Do you think that she will do it?" Cait asked.  
  
"Little miss innocent?" Tifa asked. "No way!"  
  
"Say Cid. just where is that tattoo?" Yuffie asked elbowing him.  
  
"Um. well you see I."  
  
"Spill it!" Yuffie yelled.  
  
"Well I wanted a tattoo of the Venus Gospel. but Heheh. there was only one thing long enough and."  
  
"Can I see?" Tifa asked, causing Red to raise a brow.  
  
"Okay. let's stop it right there," he said. "Aeris should be out any minute and the last thing that we need her virgin ears to hear is about Cid's spear."  
  
"Spoilsport," Yuffie muttered, going to pout in the corner. Minutes later Aeris came out. but she did not have just a tattoo.  
  
"AERIS?!?" they all asked. She smiled, showing off her tongue piercing. All but Cid fainted.  
  
"Hey, I've got a piercing too!" He said.  
  
"Oh yeah Cid? Where?" Aeris asked.  
  
"Let's just say I wanted a decorative handle on my spear," Cid said.  
  
"Can I see?" Aeris asked. Cid just blushed furiously, becoming redder than well, Red.  
  
"Oh my." Aeris replied. "Wild childhood huh?"  
  
"You have no idea," Cid replied.  
  
"I think I do." Aeris said with a smirk, but before Cid could ask she was walking up to the Highwind. Well she did live in the slums.  
  
The End  
  
Okay. I did not intend for it to be so wrong but. oh well. Perhaps later I'll elaborate on Cid and Aeris's pasts. But today I got a tattoo, so I just figured I had to write a fic on it! As always, feedback is begged at Siriusstar13@yahoo.com. Oh, and please read my other fics! Thanks!  
  
Teaching Series  
  
Teaching Aeris Teaching Cid Teaching Cloud  
  
AVALANCHE Series  
  
Final Flight A Leap of Faith For the Planet, For Myself  
  
Humor  
  
A Tail of Sorts A Day at the Beach Turk's Night Out Bigger is Better The Bet  
  
Other  
  
A Word of Love A Reason to Fight 


End file.
